The embodiments described herein relate generally to fuel system components and more particularly to apparatus and methods for conveying liquid fuel within a fuel tank.
Some known fuel systems utilize a fuel pump mounted within the vehicle's fuel tank to draw fuel from the fuel tank and deliver it under pressure to an engine. In some known fuel systems, the fuel pump is disposed in a fuel reservoir and/or module within the fuel tank. Such fuel reservoirs and/or modules often contain only a portion of the fuel within the fuel tank. Accordingly, some known fuel systems include a jet pump, which is driven by the output flow of the fuel pump, to convey fuel from a remote region of the fuel tank to the reservoir and/or module within which the fuel pump resides. In some known systems, the jet pump can be located in the remote region of the fuel tank and can include a jet pump outlet hose to convey fuel from the remote region of the fuel tank to the reservoir and/or module within which the fuel pump resides. Similarly stated, in some known fuel systems, the jet pump can be remotely mounted in the fuel tank, spaced apart from the fuel pump. Such an arrangement can require additional separately located components within the fuel tank (e.g., mounting hardware), which can limit space inside the fuel tank. Moreover, such an arrangement can require additional operations to assemble and/or service the fuel system.
Thus, a need exists for an improved fuel pump module having an improved jet pump arrangement for transferring fuel within a fuel tank. A need also exists for methods for assembling and/or servicing a jet pump within a fuel system.